Fourth Grade
by nek0manc3r
Summary: Spin-off of 8x10 "Pre-School" where the boys reflected back five years into the past where their most feared enemy, Trent Boyett nearly destroyed them all. Now, it's five years later again and they're freshman in high school. Their enemy has returned and he's more outraged than ever, and now is capable of much, much worse. Angst! Rated T for swearing and violence. No slash fic. IC


**heyo! here's another story idea I have. (well, I'm sure someone else has come up with this idea, too, but I wanted to write it.) also I'm kind of co-writing this with sunnydelight09 cause she's helping me plan some stuff and thangs..**

 **also this is a no slash fic. I wanna write a story that's enjoyable for ALL south park fans so I'm forcing myself to not make this slash. that is very difficult for me you're welcome**

 **disclaimed, I don't own south park, if I did, it would look like anime and they would all be very gay-**

* * *

"Locke's theory of mind is often cited as the origin of modern conceptions of identity and the self, figuring prominently in the work of later philosophers such as Hume and Kant. Locke was the first to define the self through a continuity of consciousness. He postulated that, at birth, the mind was a blank slate or 'tabula rasa.' Contrary to previous philosophy based on pre-existing concepts, he maintained that we are born without innate ideas, and that knowledge is instead determined only by experience derived from sense-perception."

"Oh God, I'm so damn bored," the poor blonde complained quietly, resting his head in his arms.

"Don't worry, we only have a few minutes left of class." Stan whispered back.

"Oh, well when ya' say it like that.. let me try." Kenny sassed, followed by a loud cough- _"HELL."_

Ms. Hattie turned her unamused face to glare daggers at the immortal. "Would you like to see what hell is really like, McCormick?"

"No, ma'am," the blonde replied, rolling his eyes.

She forged a smile at him, "didn't think so. Now pay attention."

Muffled laughter was heard a few feet away from a certain amused large male. "Nice one, Ken. You sure showed her," Cartman said sarcastically and kicked his 'friend' in the shin.

"Ya' better shut up before I give ya' a wedgie using yer' belly fat." Kenny groaned.

Finally, the bell rang. The teenagers didn't even bother sticking around to hear about the homework assignment- it was the last class of Friday and they could hardly bring themselves to care. Besides, it was homecoming week, and everyone had the big kick-off football game to look forward to.

Everyone was decked out in black and gold, South Park High's school colors- much classier than the old green and white. Their mascot was a mountain lion, also more upper-class than an old cow. They felt high and mighty now that they hit high school. They were only freshman, but anything beat junior high and elementary school. At this point in their lives, the universe seemed to chill out and leave them alone so they could attend to being teenagers. Now that they were in senior high, they intended to kick things up a notch.

Stan opened up his gym locker to pull out his football gear. He got some odd glances from the other men in the room. He was the only freshman to be accepted into the football team. The rest were juniors and seniors. Some looked down on him, while others were curious to see his skills. The pressure was high as Stan took a deep breath, putting on his shoulder pads. Today was a big day for him. He was going to bloom as an athlete and show the whole school what he was capable of. Not only was he accepted into the team, but he was assigned as their quarterback! He wasn't sure how he was going to feel about so much attention going onto him.

Kyle knocked on the nearby locker to signal his incoming presence, drawing Stan's attention. The raven looked up and smiled at his friend. "Hey."

"Hey. You ready?"

"I don't think so," Stan laughed and swung his jersey over his head. "Pretty sure we're gonna lose."

"With that attitude, yeah, probably," Kyle smacked his palm with the back of his other hand like a coach would do. "Chin up, man. You got this. Show the whole school how amazing I know you are."

Stan's blue eyes blinked at the redhead before he smiled fondly at him. "Thanks."

* * *

The entire school was settled in the stadium. It was nearing sundown, and the lights beamed through the field. Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman found some empty space on the bleachers next to Butters.

"Hey fellas! I saved you some seats!" The petite blonde waved at them, patting the unoccupied space. Of all the students, Butters was decked out the most in school spirit. He went all out with the colors and face paint.

"Gee, thanks Butters," Cartman grunted before plopping down all his weight into the bench. "Not that anyone else would wanna come and sit down here anyway."

Butters' lip pouted at that. "I saved extra room for you, Eric. I wasn't sure how much space would get taken up after you sprawled yourself out."

"Fuck you, Butters!" Cartman chanted before stuffing his hotdog into his mouth. Kyle and Kenny burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ya' might wanna scoot over, he's gettin' bigger!" Kenny joked, taking the spot next to Cartman.

"Ay, I'll kick your ass, you no good redneck," the dirty blonde bellowed back with his mouth full.

The crowd's chatter fell silent when they heard the announcer's voice over the speakers.

" _Go~od_ evening South Park High, how are you today?"

A roar erupted from the stadium.

"Well things are about to get even better, so let's get this homecoming game started!" The loud buzzers sounded before the announcement of the home team. "Put your hands together for your home football team, the South Park Mountain _Lio~ons_!" The man stretched out each word dramatically. The instrumental excerpt of Americano played over the speakers while their football team came through the lower gate, Stan following behind everyone else. His helmet rested between his arm and his side as he walked onto the field, the crowd going wild. He immediately spotted his friends in the crowd and gave them the two-finger salute with a smile.

After announcing the other team, they wasted no time in getting the game started. Stan kicked off the game with the perfect throw, a beautiful spiral that flew all the way to the other wise of the stadium, giving their team fifty yards right off the bat. Kyle cheered happily for his best friend. Even Cartman was slightly impressed, not knowing much about sports, but he played along with the crowd.

The game continued for a few hours, and South Park was steam rolling the visiting team. The score was 50 to 20. Stan's arm was a gift from God as he continued to throw the perfect spirals, and even fake a right and score some touchdowns of his own. Eventually they reached the final play of the game, given the amount of time left.

"This is it folks, we are in the final moments of this game and South Park has this game by a landslide!" The announcer beamed into the microphone. "Just one more play and they'll win the homecoming title!"

"Waiting... waiting... waiting... _hike!_ " David, a junior football player cheered before thrusting the ball to Stan. He positioned himself for a killer throw, his eyes scattering left and right, waiting for the perfect opening to throw. But suddenly, everything went black.

He couldn't see a thing. The entire stadium went dark, like it had just all been shut down. He could only hear the gasps and confused chatter coming from the high schoolers on the bleachers.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle asked. "Cartman? Kenny?"

"We're right here, dude," Kenny replied, reaching around in front of him. "Shit, I can't see a damn thing!"

"Damn it, way to start off the year you cheap pricks!" Cartman huffed loudly as he threw his bag of popcorn into the air. "Can't even afford some fuckin' lights that work!"

Suddenly, light filled the stadium once more, but only being emitted from the big television screen on the front of the stadium. It was nothing but static, and it was loud. Everyone covered their ears and let out distressed noises. Stan threw his helmet off to cover his own ears, his jet-black hair falling in front of his face after he flinched. "What the hell?"

After a few tormenting moments, an angry, intimidating face appeared on the screen. It was a kid, who looked about their age. He had scruffy blonde and black hair and an evil glint in his amber eyes.

 _"Remember me, assholes?"_ He growled, his form on the screen where everyone could see.

 _"I'm talkin' about you, Cartman, Broflovski, Marsh and McCormick."_

Said four boys eyes popped wide open at their names. Who the hell would do something like this? And then to go and address them...

 _"I'm back."_

 _Oh..._ the four of them thought. _Oh no._

 _Trent._

 _Trent Boyett._

 _"And this time, I'm_ really _gonna fuck you up."_

* * *

 **tbc! please r &r!  
**


End file.
